


High Priestess

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Day 4, Gen, Good morgana, Kinda path 2, Merlin Memory Month, Path 1, Sibling Bonding, Supportive Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Morgana prepares to take her vows as High Priestess.Merlin Memory Month Day 4Path 1 & 2: Women embracing in fancy dresses & favorite magical moment





	High Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun writing for Merlin Memory Month! I should be finishing other works, but these are easy, fun drabbles. So here you go...

  _Breathe in._

 

_Breathe out._

 

_Breathe in... and out._

 

As she exhaled her latest breath in a controlled whoosh of air, Morgana willed her heart rate to slow down. For her body to calm _—_

 

_This is ridiculous! Why am I so nervous?_

 

Her heart rate sped up again as she continued to berate herself. It was true though, she didn’t know why she was so nervous, today of all days. She could confidently hold her own in her brother’s court, but here, among her own people, she was nervous.

 

Today, she would take her oaths and become their High Priestess. It was a proud moment for her—she was honored that they had chosen  _her_ of all people to lead and represent them _—_ but it was also a moment that filled her with great trepidation. What if she failed.

 

“You have nothing to fear, dear sister. You were born to do this.”

 

She turned, giving Morgause a smile, welcoming the intrusion.

 

“How do you always seem to know what I’m thinking?”

 

Morguase snorted, “I don’t, not always… but you’re an open book to those who know how to read you. You’re nervous, which is completely normal, you know.”

 

“Yes, but I don’t know why,” she admitted. “I should be used to all this pomp and ceremony by now.”

 

“This is about more than pomp and ceremony,” Morgause said gently. “Today, you will make a sacred oath before the people—"

 

“I know,” Morgana whispered. “I can’t help worrying that I’m not ready though… that I’m going to fail them.”

 

Morgause stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Morgana, pulling her into a comforting hug. Morgana buried her face in her sister’s hair, comforted by her steady presence. They stood in silence for a minute before Morgause pulled back and smiled at her.

 

“You care, Morgana, that’s what matters. You could never fail themas long as you hold on to that.”

 

Morgana smiled back, the tightness in her chest easing slightly _._

 

“Morgana?” Shock coursed through hearing Arthur’s voice, calling out to her through the door _._

 

“Ah yes, that’s what I came to tell you,” Morgause laughed. “The King is here to see you.”

 

“But I didn’t think he was going to be able to make it,” Morgana said, slightly dumbfounded as Arthur peeked his head through the door.

 

“I hope your decent,” he joked half-heartedly as his eyes scanned the room for her.

 

Morgana rolled her eyes and invited him in. Sharing a look of mirth with her sister as she took her leave.

 

“I’ll see you out there, ok? And don’t worry so much... you’re going to do great,” Morgause reassured her with a gentle squeezeof her hand _._

 

She acknowledged the King with a slight bow on her way out. Morgana smiled fondly after her before turning to greet Arthur, genuinely pleased to see him.

 

“I didn’t think you were going to make it!”

 

“I didn’t either, but Merlin worked his magic and the trade negotiations with Mercia were finished earlier than we anticipated,” Arthur explained.

 

“Merlin used _magic_ to get you out of trade negotiations?” Morgana snorted, only slightly appalled by the blatant mis-use of magic.

 

Arthur laughed, “Not _actual_ magic, no—at least I don’t think he did, and since he’s made a point to tell me every, single time he does magic… I’m pretty confident it was just Merlin being Merlin”

 

Morgana raised an eyebrow at that, “Every time? Why would you ask him to do that?”

 

“I didn’t! He just _does_ it—” Arthur defended himself.

 

“But he must think you expect it of him, or that you want him to…” Morgana interrupted.

 

Arthur shrugged, “I was hurt when I found out he had been lying to me, yeah. I mean—I get it. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt that he didn’t trust me. Hell, he told _you_ about his magic before he told me.”

 

“Yes, but I _have_ magic, and that’s not the point. What does all that have to do with Merlin telling you every time he does any magic?”

 

Arthur sighed, looking embarrassed, “I think he’s trying to make it up to me, for not telling me before, I mean.”

 

Morgana opened her mouth to reply, but Arthur cut her off before she could speak.

 

“I don’t expect him to Morgana! I’ve told him that, _many_ times! But he does whatever he bloody well wants to anyways, just like always. You’d think he would listen to me, since I’m his _King_ , but _no_ , not _Merlin_! You know how he is—”

 

“Yes,” Morgana laughed. “I am aware. It’s just one of the things we love about him.”

 

“Yeah,” he agreed with a soft smile. “It is.”

 

Arthur cuffed her lightly on her arm, “Feeling better?”

 

She gave him a nod, surprisingly she _was_ feeling better. She started to thank him but was cut off by an attendant standing in the doorway.

 

“My Lady,” she bowed. “They’re ready for you.”

 

“Thank you, we’ll be right out,” Morgana said graciously before turning to Arthur and holding her hand out expectantly.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Her brother offered his arm in return, “It would be my honor, my Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the picture of the two women in beautiful flowy dresses... but instead of my head going to epic lesbian wedding, my head muse immediately started spinning a tale of Morgana preparing to take her vows as High Priestess. And of Morgause being there for her as she got ready. It ties in somewhat to the Path 2 idea of "Favorite Magical Moment," since in my happy little universe they were all on the SAME SIDE and working towards a common goal instead against one another. Morgana as High Priestess would lead the druids and Merlin as Court Sorcerer would be an Adviser to the King.
> 
> I say only "kinda" though, because my favorite Magical moments are when Merlin is a magical bad ass!


End file.
